Mobile devices are being adopted for access to enterprise computing systems and resources. With the growing number of different mobile devices, platforms, and operating systems available for adoption, certain challenges arise in the management of large numbers of mobile devices for many users. With the number of different platforms available, providing mobile device access to computing resources can introduce a significant threat to enterprise computing system security.
Mobile device management platforms can be relied upon to facilitate certain challenges associated with the management of large numbers of mobile devices using a central administration console. For example, the distribution, installation, and access to a suite of applications on a number of mobile devices can be managed using the administration console. Further, through the administration of the suite of applications, access to the functions performed and data processed by the applications can be managed based on a set of management policies, compliance rules, and configuration data which is defined and enforced by the administration console. Among other operating characteristics, the management policies, compliance rules, and configuration data can define an authentication mode relied upon by mobile devices for access to the functions performed and data processed by the suite of applications, individually or collectively for the applications.
For a suite of applications installed on a mobile device, a single sign on (SSO) service can be used to permit a user of the mobile device to use a single login credential or access code (e.g., name and password, pin number, biometric identifier, etc.) to gain access rights to the applications. The SSO service authenticates users for access to the applications and, potentially, eliminates the need for additional authentication prompts when the user switches between applications—at least for a limited period of time. SSO services can also be helpful for logging user activities and monitoring user accounts.